The present invention is based on a reciprocating hand saw.
Reciprocating hand saws are already known with which one or more spare saw blades can be stored in their housing. Previous saw blade receptacles are integrated in the housing and are capable of being closed with a cover. After the cover is opened, removing the saw blades stored in the container is a time-consuming, awkward procedure, with the sharp saw teeth increasing the risk of injury.